


Love and Monsters

by ZoeeeKeat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violence, hannigram (secondary), oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeeeKeat/pseuds/ZoeeeKeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glass is old, but she looks young. Half-forms are dangerous, but not to their true loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Monsters

As the black liquid flowed down my throat, I imagined it turning to blood. Specifically, the blood of the man I had killed that very night. I could never get through a morning without at least three cups of coffee. Black, two sugars. I stood on my balcony, staring down at the world below my feet, it was just about dawn. The morning breeze shook my bones and I pulled my dressing gown a little tighter to my body, hugging my mug. 

I could not imagine that my one was down there mingling with that scum.

All the people in the world were below me, literally. When I was stood on my balcony I felt like the tallest, most powerful, person in the world. I prefered to carry that feeling with me into the real world. I didn’t really see anyone as a person, they were all just, for lack of a better word, animals to me; I didn’t want anything to do with any of them. But unfortunately, I had to.

I had to at least feign interest in normal life, so as not to attract attention to my nightly habits. So I studied as a medical student for a few years, got my PhD and then decided that it was too social for me and switched to teaching. It was decidedly less social; I was talking at them rather than to them. I could handle it.

My tail twitched at the cold and I emptied my mug, turning to go back to my room, getting ready for the day. I’m not exactly like the majority of the world. I have a tail and feline-esque ears perched at the top of my head. I am a half-form, half-human, half-feline, panther to be exact. There are others like me out there, but they usually get caught. See the physical features aren’t the only thing inherited from the feline, the blood-lust is too. Some half-forms curb their lust and only hunt animals, deer, bears, small things like that, we call them vegetarians as a cruel joke and they are usually cast from our society and forced to live with the scum that currently rule the earth. Most of us just give in to the rush of a fresh kill and revel in the blood, a little too much for my taste. We each get paired with ‘the one who completes us’ or our one for short. And they could be a man, a woman, another half-form or something else, who knew.

There aren’t many of us in America, it’s too overcrowded as it is, but the few that do live here are in jail, or have just been released after serving a life sentence of two hundred years, we live too long to be bothered by the normal punishments and it’s almost impossible to kill us. We’re just too fast and too smart for them. Except for me. I’m even more so.

I’ve never seen the inside of a jail cell, apart from on TV, and I probably never will. I have a specialty trick, I have no DNA. No matter where I go, apart from the carnage, I leave no discernable trace. The police all over the world have taken to calling me ‘Glass’, I like it so I adopted it as my name. It’s been over four hundred years since I’ve heard my real name, so I don’t really remember it anymore. I know it begins with a ‘B’. 

I get through my day of lecturing with barely any problems. Only one student who seems to think it’s appropriate to stay back for way too long and just look at me. He’s really starting to creep me out, I’ll have to kill him before too long, I don’t want my professionalism questioned if he makes a move on me.

The pupils call me ‘Miss Love’ that’s not my name but it’ll do for this state, for now. Virginia, now maybe California next. I’ve heard the beaches are amazing there, and the young meat. 

I was day dreaming as the last of my class filed out of the room, all casting either longing or awe-filled glances my way. I’m attractive and I know it. My body has curves in all the right places and I always make sure to wear clothes that emphasise them. My vibrant red hair falls down my back in slight curls, topped off with a stylish hat to cover my ears. My tail easily hidden from view in my clothes. My face is the most attractive part of me, I’m not being shallow I’ve been told by various lovers all of whom are dead now. I have high check bones, which were defined but not sticking out, a straight long nose which ends in an almost button-like tip. My eyes are icy blue, but with a wicked sense of humour, they pull people into my gaze and hold them for as long as I want.

I’m a half-form that feeds off of lust in the atmosphere, the closer it is the most powerful I am. This paired with my figure and the fact that I teach young men means lust is never too far away. It also explains that all of my victims were also my lovers, men or women.

Tonight was a kill night, which meant I needed to pick out a victim before five and make sure they had no connection to me, although I killed my past lovers the relationship only lasted for as long as it took for me to kill them. I people-watched for a while before spotting a middle-, bordering on old-, aged man, shamelessly starting at a young waitress’ arse. Rude. He was wearing a doctors coat but no scrubs and unsteady hand so, most likely a mental doctor. If I had to guess I’d say… neurologist. Not too tall, not short, average weight, receding hairline and a neatly trimmed beard. I looked flirtingly at him and he caught my gaze, instantly being enraptured. I leaned in closer and I could see his name tag, the down side being he could see my cleavage. Doctor Donald Sutcliffe, Noble Hills Care Centre. This one was going to be fun.

“Hello, Doctor,” I smirked as Dr. Sutcliffe sat down in his chair, my ears twitching at the thought of the upcoming bloodshed. He smiled back at me, not noticing my ears or tail, just chest. The focus of our previous encounter. I was wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, black. I tiptoed over to him gracefully and sat on his lap, tangling my fingers in his hair. He noticed my ears now, and not a moment too soon, as I latched my lips to his and pull my knife out ready to plunge it into the back of his neck just as he moaned in my mouth. After this I stuck my weapon in his cheek and dragged the blade away from me, cutting one side of his head open, I switched to the other side so the mutations would be symmetrical. 

I love the feeling of the good doctors blood flowing over my fingers.

I was halfway into the second cut when someone cleared their throat behind me. I knew it was no one of danger to me as not many people were and I’d learnt their scents a long time ago. I turn in my seat on Sutcliffes lap to smile at a tall man dressed smartly but covered in a clear plastic suit over the top of everything. Hannibal Lecter. I’d heard of him only by reputation and only within the half-form society; he was the one known as the Chesapeake Ripper. My hair was getting matted with the doctors blood, not that I cared. “You took my prize,” the tall psychiatrist states with smirk, “what’s to be done about that?” I stand and hand him the knife, “Finish him if you want, the best parts over now.” As I hand him the deadly blade I raise to the balls of my feet to kiss him on the cheek goodbye. “Aren’t you worried about DNA traces?” His smile falters when I laugh and return to the near corpse, letting Hannibal see my tail in all it’s glory, licking it’s neck holding Lecter’s gaze. “You see if they catch me, darling.” I spun up and glided out the door winking at Dr. Lecter as I go. This will be fun, I decide. I wait at Hannibal’s house for him to return from his fun, grabbing a quick shower and not bothering to put my clothes back on. Not too long after I settle I hear his car pull up in the drive. I lounge over his expensive couch before quickly deciding that the kitchen would be best, I drape my body over the countertop and await the good doctors arrival. He enters and, as per my suspicions, comes straight to the kitchen and into my presence. His mask slips even further off as he sees me and shock creeps onto his face, “How did you find me?” He asks as he reconfigures his composure, “Oh it was almost too easy Hanni.” I giggle at him, stretching my naked body over his counter, “how do you know my name?” He’s not impressed but I’m curious about him and I need to sate it. “Magic!” I say only half kidding. My ears and tail are on full display. My tail is whipping around leisurely and it catches his attention yet again, “What are you?” He whispers, I sit up and jump down, “My, my full of questions, aren’t we bubbuleh?” I stroll over to him, making a note of how he avoids looking at my body. “So, bedroom?” I ask, patting his chest, walking straight past him and expecting him to follow. Which he does.

The next few hours are full of the most intense sex I’ve ever had. Hannibal was laid back, still processing the shock, gripping my hips with hands that would bruise any human. I rode him, his strange maroon eyes staring into my own, he gasped when my tail entered him to see what he would do. That seemed to break him out of his spell, he threw me down, acting purely on instinct. Devouring me.

He groaned in a guttural way that rocked me.

The following morning, he woke to find me sat hugging my knees to my chest and staring at him, completely relaxed. I learnt early on in life that I didn’t need much sleep, two hours at most, so I woke before Hannibal did. He glared at me like I had stolen something from him, to which I just smile and say, “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.” I stand and pull one of Hannibal’s shirts onto my shoulders leaving it undone. “Who?” I ask him in pure curiosity, he stops glaring at me to blink in shock before answering, nearly inaudibly. “Will. Will Graham.” I ponder that, searching my memory banks for him and coming up empty, but then I remember an article I saw online saying Will Graham was an FBI profiler, “Is that really safe for you?” He gulps and looks down not in shame but in guilt. Hannibal Lecter loves this Will Graham with as much love as his heart can muster. I would feel guilty but I haven’t evolved that particular emotional defect, I just leave with his shirt and don’t look back.

I wait until a respectable time to hunt Will Graham down and then pay him a visit. I want to mess around with this pair a while. I dress in attire suitable for the time and make myself unseen to anyone other than Will. He’s at a crime scene. Mine and Hannibals. He stand there talking to a big black man, Jack, before Jack yells at everyone to leave, I stay behind even after the big man leaves. Will’s scent is different. Not bad, just odd. He goes to close his eyes before he spots me, I grin, time to play!

I stand next to the body and Will starts to hyperventilate, panic attack. “You’re not supposed to be in here. I’m meant to be alone.” He avoids my eyes but makes contact when I say, “You are here alone, Will. Ask anyone, no one is here but you and this poor doctor.” He blinks and stares into my eyes in wonder, adoration. “You,” I start at this, no one is meant to know me, “Yes, it’s you...Glass…” I whirl on him “Where did you hear that name?” He smiles and says, “Magic!” step back, grinning at him, he’s like me, somehow. “Where’s your, you know?” I stutter looking down, “They were taken from me and I’m learning how to get them back.” I glance up at him and admit, “This was me and another you won’t find any evidence, I’m sorry I wouldn’t have done this to blood. Had I known…” I trail off. “What and curb your need, no I don’t expect you to sweet Glass, just try and keep off my territory,” He winks and we kiss like family. I tell him of Hannibal and he doesn’t look shocked, “I know, sweet, he has been attracted by my ‘otherworldliness’ as he calls it, but we will end up killing each other, me literally.” He grabs my hands and kisses my cheek, “but he’s worth the risk, I think he’s your one,” I whisper in his ear. Will gasps and blinks at me before pulling me along and fleeing the scene. Jack shouts at him from behind us.

He rushes straight over to Dr. Lecters office and kisses him passionately, right in front of his client. Neither care and I quietly lead the poor lady off, slamming the door behind her. 

Hannibal and Will are drowning in each other and both are in Elysium. That’s about as good as it get for our kind, finding your one. I wish and wait with bated breath to see which poor soul the universe pairs with mine.

Dr. Lecter mutters sweet, desperate, nothings in Wills ear while dominating him as he did with me. Donning a hat to cover my ears and curling my tail away, I walk out the door, leaving the pair to their inevitably bloody sex and return to the FBI. Once again curiosity leading me on.

I walked into the lab and was met with four faces turning towards me. One I already knew from earlier, Jack, but the others were unfamiliar. There was two men and one woman, she was like me, a half-form but she was a ’vegetarian’. I’ve heard of her, Katz! Glaring at the traitor I move around the table, looking at the other two men, one was older and soft-faced, and the other was kinda awkward looking. They were all staring at me. I look down at the body on the table with disinterest, not mine. 

As I was walking around I bumped into the younger man, everyone still stared at me as we made eye contact and he dropped whatever metal instrument was in his hand to the floor. He turned to face me full on and picked me up with surprising ease, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding my neck against him, we kissed deeply. My hat fell to the floor and my ears were perked right up. I felt my tail unfurl and wrap around his leg. Katz cried out in horror as she realised who, or rather what, I am and she swiftly left the room to avoid the confrontation with someone of higher standing than her. 

“Brian!” Someone barked at him and then they both backed out of the room calling for help, I guess my kinds’ reputation precedes me!

We were still entwined, running out of oxygen and him tugging lightly at my ears every now and then. We broke for breath and stared into each others eyes, “One,” I mewled pressing further into him and kissing his neck, tasting his pulse racing. He pulls my lips back to his. “How,” kiss, “many people,” kiss, “have you,” kiss, “killed?” I shrug in response and that seems to satisfy him for now, I deepen the kiss and he slams me into the wall of deathbeds, searching for one that was empty we rolled along the until Brian was successful. He pulled out the tray and sat me on it. I pulled him down with me. He gasped at skin on skin contact as I tugged his shirt up waiting for him to get the hint and discard it completely. We had the roughest sex I can remember right there until we were broken up by security, normally I would revel in being caught in this position but this was different. This was with my one. 

Not meant for public display.

We were taken to different rooms not too far away from each other and I was crazy panicking. I was twitching all over the place, hypersensitive and longing for Brian to be with me again. Given that he was human I realised that he would be at least twice as bad as me, and that was when I heard the screams from down the corridor. I felt a cold drop on my cheek and reached up to touch it. I was crying.

I have not cried in at least two hundred years.

I started to plead with the cop who was meant to be guarding me, to let me see him. He was inexperience so this should be easy. I sauntered up to him slowly and licked at his pulse point, feeling it increase I grab his head and twist to sharply to the left, effectively ending his life. I open the door and shut it behind me making sure that no one can see me I snuck into the room with the screams emitting from it and make myself visible just as my lips meet Brians, putting a stop to the heart-wrenching screams. We fit together like puzzle pieces.

We have sex all night in that room before we both tired, even me. We lay side by side on the table in the middle of the room, naked softly stroking each other, exploring, before Brian asks if he can watch me kill. I searched his glorious eyes and consented. Not bothering to get dressed, I whistled and a guard from outside enters, she looks shocked to see me in here, and even more so at the fact that I was naked and bleeding from Brians bite marks across my stomach. She was speechless and I call her to me kissing the corner of her mouth, feeling her eyes flutter shut she moaned and I began.

I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the side of the room and dug it into her ribcage cutting off her scream with an open mouthed kiss, I pull the cuffs out the other side of her rib and locked them there. She looks fearful. I hush her and begin to yank the cuffs out a bit a time, breaking the rib. When they were out I push them into the soft skin of her neck and soon enough I am sprayed with arterial blood. I turn around to see Brian with his hands at his groin, staring at me intently. With the blood still on my face and the cuffs still in hand I run and jump up onto Brian and kiss him deeply as he finishes his orgasm.

“Who are you?” He asks breathlessly, “Glass,” I reply having forgotten my real name. The police call me Glass because I’m sharp, deadly and I never leave any evidence apart from the corpse, mutilated beyond recognition. Even the guards will be a mystery. Everyone will forget I was even here apart from Brian, my one. He won’t mind though, he’ll get a kick out of investigating my murders, he’ll feel proud that his girl did that.

If he didn’t he wouldn’t’ve been paired with me.

Five years later

I sit in bed naked waiting for Brian to come home from work. I’m excited because the latest string of murders is one of mine. I haven’t done a string in a while but I wanted to give Brian an anniversary present, after all we have been married three years today. He gives me my anniversary present too, again and again. If you get my meaning.

After we’re both tired out it’s early in the morning and Brian has to go back into work in a few hours. 

Before we doze off in each others arms, I check my phone, wincing at the bright light. I noticed I had a missed call from Hannibal, I grimaced knowing he wouldn’t have called tonight, of all nights, if it wasn’t important. It was his anniversary tonight as well so I thought he would’ve been busy with Will. I promptly call him back and he picks up on the first ring. “Glass!” I hear Will’s voice, “Oh my heavens, Glass it went wrong, horribly wrong. He wasn’t supposed to wake up that early.” I sit up and stir Brian, “Will, Will! Calm down! What exactly happened?” His breathing on the other end is shallow and mine mimics his, our species isn’t supposed to fear anything except other half-forms. “H-hannibal, he, oh gods, he’s b-bleeding and I can’t stop it I’ve tried everything and it just keeps flowing I don’t know what to do! Glass, please!” I jolt out of bed still quite naked but not caring, that last plea was an order, a desperate plea from someone of higher standing than me, I had no choice but to obey.

I grabbed a coat as Brian was pulling his trousers on, I threw the car keys at him and he caught them with precision, being around me has heightened his senses. I wrapped the coat belt around my waist and ran downstairs waiting impatiently for Brain to come after me.

He was outside a few seconds later and was still topless, locking our door behind him and running into the car.

I gasped in frustration and tried to calm myself down, getting angry wouldn’t help find them any sooner. I picked up Wills scent and told Brian which direction to drive in and we set off at an illegal speed. Brian was picking up on my anxiousness and grabbed my hand as he drove, I gave him a reassuring smile and told him when to turn.

In a matter of minutes we had located to pairing, Will was sat back on his heels, his face covered by his arms. Hannibal at his feet, barely moving, I looked at Brian and I could see he had the same thought as me, Hannibal is going to die.

Poor Will, once a half-form finds his/her one there isn’t anyone else for them. They will spend their lives in misery and depression. Like Will didn’t have enough of that before Hannibal. 

Me and Brian both ran to them and tried to pull Will away so we could try and fix Hannibal. Brian held him while telling me what was wrong, as much as he could from his disadvantaged position, while I ran my hands over him, healing as much as I could. My eyes flicked up to Wil and I saw him covered in blood. I glanced at Brian and he shook his head barely to tell me none of it was Wills.

Then I caught sight of the corpse in the background.

It was mauled, beyond recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction please let me know if you like it... Or if you don't just please let me know either way I'm not bothered but somebody GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE!


End file.
